


Bad Decisions

by Kalgalen



Series: The Achilles Project [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Achilles Project AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/pseuds/Kalgalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene to oldgodbaby's Pressure Point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Decisions

The endless flood of words was, as usual, getting on Locus' nerves.

"It was a simple job! Clean up a warehouse, gun down a bunch of assholes equipped with cheap weapons, bring back the crates. I've been doing that since I'm thirteen. Why don't we take up something more challenging next time, hm? We could infiltrate a pirate ship and steal their shit. Y'know,  _fun_  stuff. Or wipe out the population of an entire planet? It'd be like a vacation."

Locus didn't answer, taking off his helmet and setting it on the small table pushed against a wall of their room. He rubbed his temples as it could help him mute out the sound of Felix's continuing chatter - without much success.

"Locus, are you still pissed at me?"

Felix threw his own helmet on his bed; it bounced and rolled over the edge, but the noisy mercenary's attention was already back on his partner. He sighed dramatically.

"Urgh, can't you just let it go? Okay, one of the guys almost got away, but-"

"But nothing," growled Locus. "He almost escaped because you were too busy  _playing_. Have I not been here, he would have been able to call for backup. The mission would have failed. You could have been captured."

"Aw," Felix mocked. "You were worried about me."

"I don't care about your miserable existence. But if some mafia were able to put a hand on a drop of blood - worse, if they captured one of us, and studied them-"

"They would have to find a hell of a geneticist to get anything out of it," Felix remarked disdainfuly.

"If there's just a single chance of them exploiting it, I don't want to take it. There's already enough of us out there. Or do you want more competition ?"

Felix stayed silent for a couple of seconds, then waved a hand dismissively, turning his back on Locus, and started to unclasp bits of his armor.

"You worry too much. How were you even able to survive until you met me? Must be fucking exhausting, having to second-guess your every moves. God, why don't you relax? Get drunk. Go fuck someone. Stop being a dick."

He let the chest piece fall on the ground unceremoniously - his lack of care for his equipment was another thing that annoyed Locus to no end. He continued:

"I mean, I can handle it by myself, most of the time. You're too careful. You're slowing me down. I had the situation under control, so stop being a bitch."

Maybe it was because of Felix's careless attitude, maybe It was because he said a word too much this time - either way,  Locus' patience came to an end. In three quick strides he was behind Felix, catching him by the shoulder to make him turn around and slamming him roughly against the nearest wall. Felix opened his mouth in a silent cry as his back hit the hard surface, the air in his lungs suddenly pushed out. Locus grabbed his throat, just under the jaw - there was already a scar here, that would have condemned the mouthy merc to drown in his own blood, had he been a normal human being - and squeezed, menacing.

"You would have ended up a lab rat a hundred times if it weren't for me, Felix. You could have been sold as a slave," he paused a few second, pretending to admire the face he was holding - the dark eyes and long lashes, the pale lips pressed in sign of defiance, and finished: "or as a whore. You're pretty, I'm sure some people could make a decent amount of money by renting you. They'd have to cut your tongue off first, of course."

Felix stuck said tongue out, exposing the piercing here.

"Pretty? I'm  _hot_." he replied with a smirk. "I'd be rich in a matter of weeks. It's not as fun as killing for money, but it's more agreable than to have to put up with you everyday. I'd be fucking  _great_  at it." His eyes glimmered with mischief. "Bet even you couldn't resist paying for a ride."

Locus frowned. This wasn't following the pattern they were used to – arguing, throwing some hits, maybe breaking a table - or a bone. Obviously taking his silence for an encouragement, Felix continued:

"What do you say, Locus? Wanna get into those pants? I'm pretty sure you do. Pretty sure you watch me when I'm naked, wishing you could touch me. You ever jerked off while thinking about me, Locus? Imagining my lips around your dick, my hands on your hips? Letting you fuck my mouth and swallowing around you? Mmh." Chuckle. "You will now."

Again, Locus said nothing, considering the man in front of him. It was one of those moments during which he felt he'd give everything he owned never to have met the embarrassing nuisance he was keeping himself from choking to unconciouness - or to discover the emplacement of his weak point to put a bullet through it and end both their suffering. Felix, oblivious to Locus' murderous reflections went on, his voice suddenly cheerful.

"Not man enough to just take it when it's offered, uh? No wonder you're such a sad douchenozzle if you can't get laid. Or are you just scared of sex? That'd be the most amazing thing ever. Hey, do you think-"

There was only two efficient ways to get Felix to shut up for a short amount of time - Locus understood it a long time ago - and the least messy of them was to give him what he wanted. Locus crushed his mouth against Felix's, bruising and unforgiving, biting angrily at his partner's chapped lips. A stunned silence fell in the room. Felix seemed to be taken aback for a moment, letting Locus tilt his jaw in the position he desired. Locus could see him blink slowly, figuring out his next move, before closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss. Felix signed, wrapping his arms around Locus' neck and pressed his body against his partner's as much as the hand around his throat and the pieces of armor still between them allowed him to.

For a moment, the room was quiet if not for the sound of their respiration and the wet noise of their mouth moving against each other. Then, growing restless, Felix started unlocking Locus' armor, pressing his fingers to the concealed buttons on the sides of the chestplate. Locus broke the kiss and moved away.

“What do you think you're doing?” he growled, tightening his grip around Felix's throat.

Unfazed, the merc kept running his hands over the latches, licking his lips distractedly. Locus' gloved fingers sqeezed with a little more conviction, finally getting Felix to pay some attention to him. He looked impatient, maybe a bit bored.

“What do you think I'm doing? We're not gonna stop there, right? And sex usually involves a lot less clothes. Especially not military-grade armor.”

Locus took a few seconds to consider the idea. He didn't trust the guy - already saw him trick one of their siblings into show him their mark by some ploy Locus couldn't explain - and preferred to spend as little time as possible unprotected around him. And now - now, Felix was undressing him. Letting him continue would undoubtedly be the stupidest decision he ever made.

"Getting cold-feet?" Felix questioned on a mocking tone. "Are you worried your performance isn't going to be as good as what those big muscles suggest?" Then, one of his hands leaving Locus' side to caress the fingers around his throat: "Don't worry. I'll still respect you in the morning."

Then again, Felix never brought his best qualities out.

"On your knees," Locus growled.

With a crooked smile, Felix dropped in front of him, immediately starting to unseal the steel-and-green armor on his legs. His movements were quick, efficient. It was frustrating to see how competent he could be when he had his mind to it - even though half of the time he seemed determined to make Locus' life as hard as possible.

Locus finished taking the top portion of the armor off, settling the two torso pieces on the floor. The abdomen segments and the shoulder pads joined them. Felix unceremoniously discarded the last plates he was working on removing; Locus produced a sound of disapproval.

"Hands on your thighs," he ordered. "You do what I tell you to."

Felix looked like he was going to say something, and Locus didn't have the patience to deal with anything that could come out of his mouth at that moment.

"Don't talk."

Against all odds, Felix seemed happy to play the game. He pressed his lips together, starring up at Locus, and set his hands on his knees. Locus held his gaze as he took the remaining pieces of armor off and pressed at the base of his skull, where were situated the two points that triggered the opening of the undersuit. The material unknotted itself all the way down the small of his back. He had a moment of hesitation when the lukewarm air touched his skin,  hit by the realization that he was exposing his pressure point to somebody who knew exactly what it was. But the chances of Felix noticing the small spot were minimal, and he would just have not to turn his back on the other mercenary - something he was already used to anyway.

Locus started peeling the thick cloth off his body. He observed Felix as his eyes, dark and feverish-looking, followed the progress of his hands - uncovering his shoulders, pulling at the tips of the gloves to free his arms, pushing the Kevlar over his hipbones. He left it there, looking down at Felix.

"You know what to do from there."

Felix produced a content noise, smacking his lips together. He raised his hands to Locus' hips and scrapped his nails on the delicate skin here, teasing where the black material of the undersuit rolled down over the taller man's lower belly. He pulled the suit on Locus' knees, taking a second to nuzzle the spot where the groin and the thigh met, before leaning back and taking Locus' cock in his hands to stroke him to hardness. He looked up at Locus' expression as his fingers slid down the shaft, shifted over the tip to collect the precome dripping there, glided back to the base. Felix's eyes were pitch black, piercing, clearly cataloging Locus' reactions while he varied pressure and speed, sometimes lingering under the head or thumbing at the slit. When he finally leaned forward to take him in his mouth, Locus fought to keep his breathing even as Felix's lips closed around him, the metalic feel of his tongue bar foreign against the thin skin. Half-closing his eyes, he tangled his fingers up Felix's hair, tugging lightly on the black strands. Felix hummed approvingly, digging his nails in Locus' hips, and started bobbing his head. Locus leaned on the wall in order to give himself some composure, the hand not in Felix's hair flat against the cold surface; apparently hell-bent on making him loose control, Felix sucked lightly on the tip, then slid all the way down and swallowed, his throat contracting around the head of Locus's dick. The taller man groaned, heat building up in his lower stomach.

"Stop."

He pulled Felix's head away, earning himself an indignant yelp, and yanked him up, once again pushing him against the wall. Locus pressed his mouth against Felix's spit-slick lips, inhaling the other man's small sighs. He then moved down, kissing lazily at Felix's jaw, tugged a bit at the undersuit's collar to bare some skin, and started to suck a lovebite near the scar running around his throat. He could feel Felix's hands wandering on his sides, his touch sending jolts of warmth across his body. He pulled back, stepping awkwardly away to get rid of his suit. Felix was waiting, remarkably silent, leaning on the wall behind him and shamelessly ogling the taller merc.

"Bed," Locus commanded, his voice low and gravelly.

Felix raised an amused eyebrow - and god knew what Locus would give to make him regret his careless attitude - but complied, unzipping his undersuit on the way there. The thick material parted, exposing the heavily-tattooed skin; Locus had caught a glance of it before, but it was the first time he had the occasion to observe it without risking one of Felix's sharp remark.

The body of a snake was winded up on his right shoulderblade. At the base of his neck, there was a barecode - Locus knew he had a similar one, that was branded into his flesh so many years ago. He could see blooming flowers on his left arm, and a fox chasing its own tail in the middle of his back. A couple of scars were also visible, pallid and out-of-place on the genetically-engineered soldier's skin. Felix quickly took the rest of the uniform off, revealing more inked skin - a cracked skull, a couple of black letters, the languid tentacles of an octopus creeping on his hip and down his left thigh.

Abandoning the suit on the floor, he turned around - scarred heart tattooed in the center of his chest - and let himself fall down on his bunk, bouncing lightly on the mattress, expectant. Locus walked toward the bed, not too quickly, gauging the man before him. Felix looked almost vulnerable, naked and looking up at him, covered in colorful marking like he would wear his armor, but the glimmer in his eyes meant business. It was the same spark Locus could perceive in his voice before a mission - excitation, greed and savagery all tangled in one dangerous combination.

Felix  _was_  dangerous. He wouldn't have gotten Locus' attention otherwise.

Locus stopped in front of the bed, towering over Felix's smaller frame. He raised a hand, taking hold of Felix's chin and pushing a thumb against his lips.

"Suck."

Felix looked like he wanted to make a comment - probably something about "oral fixation". Locus pressed with a little more insistance, not in the mood for that brand of smart remarks. Felix produced a short laugh, mocking his impatience, and opened his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digit, mimicking his actions from earlier. Locus observed the pale lips wrapped around his finger, the slight crease between Felix's eyes showing the level of concentration he was putting in the activity, the other man's hand grasping at the sheets and his erection leaking against his stomach.

The fact that Felix seemed to enjoy the situation instead of complaining about excessively long foreplay was surprising - but as nice as it was to have him shut up for once, Locus was also curious about the kind of noises he could get out of him.

Getting his thumb out of Felix's mouth, Locus took a step back and looked around the room.

"You got lube?"

Felix nodded and licked his lips before answering:

"Yeah, in my duffle. One of the front pockets. With condoms."

Locus raised an eyebrow but went to search for the items.

"Why do you even carry that around?"

Felix chuckled.

"I'm always ready. And contrary to what you seem to think, I like to stay safe."

Locus didn't comment further. There was a shuffling sound as Felix crawled toward the head of the bed, making himself more comfortable.

"Come on, now. I waited long enough," Felix whined.

Locus got back to his feet, narrowing his eyes, and approached, menacing.

"I didn't say you could talk. And even less order me around."

He climbed on the bed, pushing Felix's legs apart to kneel between them, and bowed over him to close a hand over his neck.

"On the other hand, I'd like to hear you beg."

Felix grinned.

"You'll have to deserve it."

Locus leaned back, picking up the small plastic bottle and coating three fingers with its content. Bending one of Felix's knees over his shoulder, he started circling his entrance, spreading lube here before pushing a knuckle past the tight ring of muscle. Felix took a deep breath, eyes fixed on the ceiling, hands clasping and unclasping at his sides. Locus waited a few second before he moved again, slow and careful, going in and out until Felix relaxed enough to take another knuckle. The merc squeezed his eyes shut, pushing back on his partner's finger, and exhaled loudly.

"More."

Locus stopped instead, smoothing his free hand over Felix's calf.

"You're going to have to ask for it."

Felix pushed himself upward on his elbows, throwing him a dirty look.

"Locus, you fuck-"

"Nicely."

There was a silence equally filled with death threats and pleas. Felix fell back on the mattress.

" _Please_."

Locus added his ring finger, moving around once again.

"Good enough. For now."

He began prodding deeper, exploring, noticing what made Felix twitch and what got small moans out of him. He smiled when he hit a spot that made Felix's whole body shudder.

"Are you going to beg now?" Locus asked, pressing against the same spot again.

Felix produced a strangled noise - something that sounded like " _Screw you_ " - and groaned.

"Just fucking do it! Fuck me, Locus. You want to. Why should I have to ask you to do something you're gonna do anyway?"

"Because," Locus jabbed at Felix's prostate, "You need this. And I don't."

Felix growled behind his clenched teeth. Struggled. Surrendered.

" _Fine_. Please. I'm ready, just fuck me. I- Okay, I'm begging you here!" His voice, indignant at first, broke a little when he finished: "I need it- need  _you_."

Locus didn't answer, just turned his head to press a distracted kiss on the inside of Felix's thigh and went back to prepping him, adding a third finger. He continued for a few minutes - Felix's breathing growing more and more erratic, his skin covered in a fine thin layer of sweat - until he judged Felix ready. He lowered his partner's leg from his shoulder to the mattress and retrieved the little foil package from where he had thrown it a moment before and tore it open. Locus unrolled the condom over his cock, getting it lubed up before positioning himself between Felix's legs.

Locus pushed in, his arms placed under Felix's knees to lift his coccyx. Felix breathed in, his chest rising slowly, and locked his ankles behind Locus' back to encourage him to go deeper.

"Move. C'mon." Voice low and rough. Then, on a more plaintive tone: "Please?"

Locus hummed to signify his agreement - to be fair, now that he was surrounded by Felix's heat, he was a lot less willing to make the annoying merc sort out the problem of his arousal by himself. Securing his grip on Felix's thighs, he set out a steady rhythm, varying angle according to the sounds Felix was producing, searching for the bundle of nerves his fingers hit earlier. He knew he found it again when Felix moaned, mouth gaping and respiration accelerating. Locus quickened his pace, bending Felix in half to bite at the head of the snake tattooed on the man's clavicle. Felix gripped Locus' shoulders convulsively, leaving red indents in the dark skin.

As Locus felt warmth flooding his lower belly, he pulled out and let go of Felix's legs; his partner cried out, part from the surprise and part from displeasure. Locus reached down to where their erections were pressed together and scrambled to get the condom off his, then took both in his hand to jerk them, fast and hard. It took a couple of strokes before he spilt against Felix's stomach with a groan.  He slowed down in the aftershock and heard Felix yelp in disapproval. His companion batted his hand away, wrapping his own fingers around his cock and working himself to completion. Felix muffled a cry against Locus' shoulder as he came, adding to the mess between them.

Locus half-rolled off Felix, careful not to fell of the narrow bed - not originally built to accomodate two people, let alone two full-grown men. Felix stared above him with a vacant look, coming down from the high, then grabbed the pillow nearby and got the case off it to rudely clean himself up. He then tucked the pillow under his head and turned his back on Locus; a handful of second later, Locus could hear snorring coming from the other merc.  _Like a cat after a bowl of milk,_  he thought to himself. He stayed here lying down for a few moments, before getting up and going to his bag to fish a half-empty pack of cigarettes out of it. Locus didn't indulge in anything often, but given the events of the evening, this wasn't what was going to kill him.

And he had to think.

 


End file.
